


As You Wish

by Kellyscams



Series: Kells' Fic Fest [22]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Dom Steve, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Praise Kink, Sex Worker Bucky Barnes, The Princess Bride References, aint no rest universe, client Steve, sub bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6534454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellyscams/pseuds/Kellyscams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky and an evening watching The Princess Bride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As You Wish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stephrc79](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephrc79/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ain't No Rest for the Wicked](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3185375) by [Kellyscams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellyscams/pseuds/Kellyscams). 



> Prompt: requested by [Stephrc79](http://Stephrc79.tumblr.com/) for an Ain't No Rest for the Wicked ficlet

Beads of sweat roll down Bucky’s neck as he tries desperately not to move. His cock -- hard and swollen and so tight it hurts -- throbs with the need for release. And he still doesn’t move. He can’t. Because Steve, the fucker, told him not to fuckin’ move. 

He’s _almost_ not sure how he ended up like this -- on Steve’s lap with Steve’s dick buried deep inside of him, but of course he does. Steve won’t let him forget. Bucky’s facing the television, of course he is. That’s what got him into this mess in the first place. When he left The Princess Bride on -- cable network, spliced with annoying commercials -- and Steve went to say something. Bucky has no idea what it was Steve wanted to say because the second a sound came out of his mouth, Bucky shushed him. Maybe he’s seen the movie a hundred times but something _different_ might’ve happened and he didn’t want to miss it.

Now, he has no clue what line he even wanted to hear for the hundred and first time. Since Steve leaned and started kissing his neck and then slowly worked him open and pulled him onto his lap. Bucky didn’t think much of it at first. Not even the change of positions -- Steve says he enjoys looking _at_ him rather than having Bucky faced away and that _never_ fails to make Bucky feel all warm inside since none of his other customers _ever_ expressed such a desire, not even Brock -- made him suspect anything other than a good time on the horizon. Steve’d sank in deep and Bucky was _just_ starting to really enjoy the rhythm when Steve grabbed his hips to keep him still. 

“Wha--”

“ _Shh_ ,” Steve quieted him. 

So Bucky stayed still and kept quiet as he waited for Steve to get on with it. Which he finally did when the movie went to commercial again. Bucky moaned in suit with Steve’s thrusts and whimpered when Steve’s thumb smeared precome across the tip of his cock and then damn near cried when Steve made him stop again. 

“But--”

“ _Shh_.”

Bucky gasped then as his mind quickly caught up to Steve’s motives. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what he was doing and, sure enough, as soon as more commercials came on, Steve was at it again. 

During every commercial break, Steve starts rocking his hips. Long, rhythmic movements while he holds Bucky’s arms behind his back and strokes his hand over Bucky’s cock. And _every time_ the movie comes back on he stops and shushes Bucky if he makes any sort of noise. 

Half the movie’s over now and Bucky’s slick and sticky with sweat and he’s not sure if anyone’s ever exploded from needing to come so badly, but he might. He swears, he’s going to be the first to ever blow up into a million pieces all because stupid Steve Rogers keeps stopping so he can watch The Princess Bride. 

“Steve…” Bucky whines. Head spinning and limbs shaking. “Sir, _Please_ …”

“Sh,” Steve shushes. “I’m watching a movie, sweet boy. You don’t want me to miss it, do you?”

“I…” Fuck. _Fuck_ , there’s no right answer to that. Saying yes’ll just make Steve do something _more_ tormenting. Saying no means that Steve will keep up _this_ torture. Really, it’s decisions like this that’ll drive a man crazy. But since Steve expects an answer, Bucky settles with, “пожалуйста…” 

Most of the Russian that slips out during sex with Steve is unintentional, but hamming it up every now and then never fails to make Steve moan the way he does now. Steve’s hips lift and a groan crawls out of Bucky’s throat as he falls back to lean against Steve’s chest. When Steve’s hand wraps around his cock again, Bucky releases a shout and grinds back against him. 

This time, even though the movie is currently playing, Steve doesn’t stop. He lets Bucky go on thrusting down on him and moves his own hips, and Bucky keeps on making noise that get more and more frantic as they go on. 

His heels dig into the front of the couch, his toes curl into Steve’s carpet, his fingers bite into Steve’s thighs. There’re tears hugging the corners of his eyes and Bucky teeth press so hard into his lip it might actually hurt if every other part of his body wasn’t consumed by this blazing fire. Heat that coils around his bones and gathers in his belly. Every thrust into him, every stroke of Steve’s hand, every spark that lights through him -- it fuels it more and more until it’s too much. 

“Steve! Oh… I’m… _mmm_ …” Bucky grinds his teeth, eyes squeezing closed. He’s so close. So, _so_ close. “M’gonna come, sir.”

“Yeah?” Steve murmurs behind him. 

“Mhm.” A whimper catches in his throat. “Say… say I can… p-please, sir. _Please_ …” 

Steve doesn’t answer that, doesn’t give Bucky the permission he so desperately wants. More than that, Bucky _needs_ Steve’s permission. Needs to be good for him. Needs to hear those words that will make him buzz with life and yet float away to sleepy, uncharted skies.

“Sir…” he whispers. “Please…”

An arm wraps around his waist to keep him from moving anymore. Pins him down to Steve just as Steve gives one tight squeeze to the base of his cock before _slowly_ moving his hand off. 

“No!” Bucky cries. “Oh _please,_ sir…”

“Shh, Bucky, I’m trying to watch a movie.”

The whine that breaks through him now is utterly pathetic, but fucked if Bucky cares. At all. He’ll gladly get down on his hands and knees and beg for Steve’s hands on him -- for his mouth, for his cock, for anything -- and enjoy every second he’s down there. 

“ _Oh_ …” Bucky sucks in a deep breath. “I’m sorry. I’m s-sorry, sir…”

“Hm.” There’s a smile in Steve’s voice. Bucky can hear it even in that small sound. “You mean you _wanna_ hear what I have to say now?”

“Yes,” he whimpers. Bucky’ll listen to anything Steve has to say. “Oh, yes, yes…” 

“I don’t know…” he singsongs. Then cups his hand under Bucky’s balls. Caresses, fondles, teases until Bucky’s squirming and whimpering. “I’m not too convinced.”

This bastard. This asshole. This amazing sunovabitch who knows just how to push each and every one of Bucky’s buttons and having him just craving even more. 

“I do, sir…” Bucky whispers. He leans his head against Steve’s shoulder and nods when he glances at him. Eyes as big and pleading as he can possibly make them. “Really. Really, really. I do. So badly. Please tell me…”

Steve chuckles and presses a kiss into his shoulder. Despite the intense burn that runs through Bucky’s body, a chill flutters up his spine. 

“You gonna be a good boy now?” Steve asks. “And listen to me when I want to tell you something?”

“Yes, sir.” Say it. Please, _please_ say it. “I’ll be a good boy. Your good boy, sir.”

“That’s right,” Steve breathes as he removes his arm to let Bucky move again. “ _Mine_.” He growls, hand wrapping around Bucky’s cock. “ _My_ good boy. Such a good boy you are, baby.”

Everything in Bucky’s mind goes blank. Everything goes blank and everything is ten times more intense. Every sound, every touch, every breath he pulls into his lungs is made even better by just those few words. 

“Sir…” Maybe his voice makes the word, he’s not sure. “Please…”

“Come, sweet boy.” Steve voice, like beautiful, shimmering steel, penetrates the swirling fog of Bucky’s mind. The only sound that matters. “Go on, baby.”

Bucky remembers the world clapping over in a soundless thunder. White hot fire blazing through him as he came undone with a shout of Steve’s name on his lips. Then Steve’s voice. Soft and sweet and saying Bucky’s name like it’s the most wonderful name he’s ever said. Praise and comfort and warm arms circle around him as he floats back down into his body, soft and pliant laying in Steve’s embrace. 

Bucky lifts his chin just enough to look at him. Finds Steve looking at him like he’s the most precious sight in the world. That can’t be true, but it’s nice to think. Here, in the one place Bucky feels most cherished. 

“Hi,” Steve murmurs. “Back with me?”

The smile just happens. “Maybe.”

Steve chuckles and kisses his hairline. His hand rubs up and down Bucky’s back. Through the blanket Bucky didn’t even realize was over him until Steve does that. 

“Are you warm enough?”

“Mhm.” Bucky snuggles into him. “Steve? Sir?”

“Yes, sweet boy?”

Bucky’s toes curl. That smile stretches. 

“What’d you wanna say before?”

Underneath him, Steve’s chest starts to tremble with a laugh. He kisses the top of Bucky’s head and says, “I have no idea. I don’t remember.”

A giggle bubbles through Bucky. He hums and nuzzles his chin into Steve as a yawn forces his mouth open. Steve kisses the top of his head again. 

“Rest for now, good boy. Then I’ll get you some water and something to eat.”

On the television, Princess Buttercup is leaping out of the castle to make her escape while Bucky rests contently against Steve’s chest. She and Westley will share their kiss that leave the five most passionate, most pure, behind. Steve’s fingers run through Bucky’s hair.

Bucky’s heart beats strangely against his ribs. He whispers, softly, “As you wish.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! This was a part of Kells' Ficlet Fest
> 
> The Ficlet Fest are all ficlets that are based upon prompts sent to my tumblr at [thebestpersonherelovesbucky](http://thebestpersonherelovesbucky.tumblr.com/).


End file.
